List of ITV regions
London Weekdays *22 September 1955-6 April 1964: Associated-Rediffusion *6 April 1964-25 July 1968: Rediffusion, London *30 July 1968-1 January 1993: Thames Television *1 January 1993-25 October 2002: Carlton Television *25 October 2002-2 February 2004: ITV1 Carlton Weekends *24 September 1955-8 October 1955: Associated Broadcasting Company (ABC) *8 October 1955-29 July 1968: Associated Television *2 August 1968-1971: London Weekend *1971-1978: London Weekend Television *1978-28 October 2002: LWT All-Day Carlton and LWT merged as ITV London on 2 February 2004 when Carlton Communication merged with Granada plc to become ITV plc. *28 October 2002-14 January 2013: ITV1 London *14 January 2013-present: ITV London Other channels *1 January 1993-7 March 2004: London News Network *1 June 1995-1 March 2000: SelecTV > Carlton Select *1 September 1996-May 2001: Carlton Food Network > Taste CFN *15 November 1998-1 February 2000: Carlton World *15 November 1998-1 February 2000: Carlton Kids *15 November 1998-31 March 2003: Carlton Cinema Midlands Weekdays *17 February 1956-26 July 1968: Associated Television Midlands Weekends *18 February 1956-28 July 1968: Associated British Corporation Midlands All-Day Associated Television became an all-day television channel on 29 July 1968 for the Midlands. *29 July 1968-1 January 1982: Associated Television Midlands *1 January 1982-6 September 1999: Central Independent Television *6 September 1999-27 October 2002: Carlton Central *27 October 2002-December 2003: ITV1 Carlton Central *December 2003-2 February 2004: ITV1 for Central England *2 February 2004-14 January 2013: ITV1 Central *14 January 2013-present: ITV Central Other channels *4 December 2006-8 February 2009: ITV Thames Valley North / North West North Weekdays *3 May 1956-26 July 1968: Granada Television North Weekends *5 May 1956-28 July 1968: Associated British Corporation North North West (all-day) On 29 July 1968, following the franchise round, the North franchise was split into North West and Yorkshire, resulting in Granada becoming an all-day television service. *29 July 1968-27 October 2002: Granada Television *27 October 2002-14 January 2013: ITV1 Granada *14 January 2013-present: ITV Granada Other channels *1 October 1996-present: Granada Plus > G Plus > Plus > ITV3 *1 October 1996-31 August 1997: Granada Talk TV *1 October 1996-30 April 2002: Granada Good Life > Granada Breeze *1 October 1996-1 April 2010: Granada Men & Motors > Men & Motors North / Yorkshire North Weekdays *3 May 1956-26 July 1968: Granada Television North Weekends *5 May 1956-28 July 1968: Associated British Corporation North Yorkshire (all-day) On 29 July 1968, following the franchise round, the North franchise was split into North West and Yorkshire. *29 July 1968-27 October 2002: Yorkshire Television *27 October 2002-14 January 2013: ITV1 Yorkshire *14 January 2013-present: ITV Yorkshire Central Scotland *31 August 1957-1962: Scottish Television *1962-1985: STV *1985-February 2000: Scottish Television *February 2000-30 May 2006: Scottish TV *30 May 2006-present: STV Central Other channels *1 February 1996-31 May 1998: Sky Scottish (Scottish TV's joint venture with Sky) *30 April 1999-27 July 2001: S2 (Scottish TV version of ITV2) *2 June 2014-23 April 2017: STV Glasgow (local television serving Glasgow) *5 January 2015-23 April 2017: STV Edinburgh (local television serving Edinburgh) *23 April 2017-1 July 2018: STV2 Wales and West / Wales South Wales and the West *14 January 1958-26 January 1964: Television Wales and the West North and West Wales *14 September 1962-26 January 1964: Wales West and North Television (Teledu Cymru) Wales and West On 26 January 1964, TWW merged with Teledu Cymru to become a full Wales and West service. *26 January 1964-4 March 1968: Television Wales and the West *4 March-20 May 1968: Independent Television Service for Wales and the West *20 May 1968-1970: Harlech Television *1970-27 October 2002: HTV Wales / HTV West *27 October 2002-December 2003: ITV1 Wales / ITV1 West of England *December 2003-2 February 2004: ITV1 Wales / ITV1 for the West of England *2 February 2004-14 January 2013: ITV1 Wales / ITV1 West Wales On 14 January 2013, following ITV1 returning as ITV and after the 2009 merger of ITV1 West and ITV1 Westcountry to become ITV1 West Country, ITV1 Wales became ITV Cymru Wales. *14 January 2013-present: ITV Cymru Wales South Central / South East *30 August 1958-1 January 1982: Southern Television *1 January 1982-1 January 1993: Television South (TVS) *1 January 1993-27 October 2002: Meridian Television *27 October 2002-14 January 2013: ITV1 Meridian *14 January 2013-present: ITV Meridian Other channels *4 December 2006-8 February 2009: ITV Thames Valley North East *15 January 1959-16 March 1996: Tyne Tees Television *16 March 1996-1998: Channel 3 North East *1998-27 October 2002: Tyne Tees Television *27 October 2002-14 January 2013: ITV1 Tyne Tees *14 January 2013-present: ITV Tyne Tees East *27 October 1959-27 October 2002: Anglia Television *27 October 2002-14 January 2013: ITV1 Anglia *14 January 2013-present: ITV Anglia Northern Ireland *31 October 1959- 4 June 1993: Ulster Television *4 June 1993-present: UTV Other channels *28 June 1999-2000: TV You (UTV version of ITV2) *2000-22 January 2002: UTV2 (UTV version of ITV2) *1 January 2015-9 January 2017: UTV Ireland (Irish specific version of UTV, sold to TV3 Group in 2016 and was rebranded as be3, now Virgin Media Two) South West *29 April 1961-1 January 1982: Westward Television *1 January 1982-1 January 1993: Television South West (TSW) *1 January 1993-6 September 1999: Westcountry Television *6 September 1999-27 October 2002: Carlton Westcountry *27 October 2002-December 2003: ITV1 Carlton Westcountry *December 2003-2 February 2004: ITV1 for the Westcountry *2 February 2004-14 January 2013: ITV1 Westcountry *14 January 2013-present: ITV West Country English-Scottish Border *1 September 1969-27 October 2002: Border Television *27 October 2002-14 January 2013: ITV1 Border *14 January 2013-present: ITV Border North East Scotland *30 September 1961-February 2000: Grampian Television *February 2000-30 May 2006: Grampian TV *30 May 2006-present: STV North Channel Islands *1 September 1962-1978: Channel Television *1978-1998: CTV *1998-2006: Channel Television *1 November 2004-13 November 2006: ITV1 Channel *13 November 2006-14 January 2013: ITV1 Channel Television *14 January 2013-present: ITV Channel TV Teletext *1978-1 January 1993: ORACLE *1 January 1993-21 June 2010: Teletext On 21 June 2010, Teletext shut down on ITV analogue services and still exists online. Breakfast television *1 February 1983-31 December 1992: TV-am *1 January 1993-3 September 2010: GMTV *6 September 2010-25 April 2014: Daybreak *28 April 2014-present: Good Morning Britain